“Flip-chip” designs provide photonic chips with a dense and high-speed electrical input/output (I/O) interface, while also providing photonic chips with enhanced heat dissipation. Some optical I/O interfaces for photonic chips, however, are not compatible with flip-chip packaging as these optical I/O interfaces are at the top or edge of the chip. Some solutions utilize an output lens formed from the substrate of a photonic chip, but these solutions greatly increase the thickness of the substrate, and therefore the size of the photonic chip.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.